Recensere
by Montgomery23
Summary: I have always thought that Severus Snape had a sad story. I wanted to turn that around, so I created another character to be his soul mate. Her name is Francesca Montgomery and she will also be friends to the Maruaders. I plan on writing two seven book series from this, so I hope you guys like it.
1. Prolouge

Hey, people! I am so excited to be sharing the first part of my story. Please give me reviews because that's how I improve my writing!

I was lurking in the lightness of the afterlife. I was waiting in line for my chance to speak to the lord of the afterlife. I was going to ask him for my time wish. A time wish allows you to go back in time and live life again.

Only heroes get time wishes. I conquered Voldemort, protected those I had to, and taught at Hogwarts. I have been properly buried and honored, but I still feel doubt. I have never, truly, been loved. My love for Lily Evans is different. I will love her always, but she didn't exactly feel the same.

It is a long story. I'll spare you the heart throb. I want to ask for a second chance at love. I don't want Lily`s again. I want someone different. She was my past and I don't want to make the same decision as I did before. I need to start fresh.

"Severus Snape", a voice say`s. I get out of line and walk to the door.

I was entering the office of the lord and he said to sit.

"What do you want, Snape?", He asks carelessly.

" I would like my time wish," I said nervously.

" What for?", he asks curiously.

" I want a second chance at love. I died miserable and I can`t be pitied anymore," I said confidently.

The lord smiles and says,

" Sure, on these conditions. You must find a different girl than Evans. You must allow James to hurt you still. You still have to start out loving Lily and you will learn to love another. You must effect the past besides with the girl. If you can't at 20 years old, then you come back here for eternity. Deal?," the lord said.

"Why do I have to still love Lily?", I asked confused.

" Because then, James doesn't hate you," he said duly.

" What's bad about that?", I ask confused.

" Just do as I say!", he flustered.

" Okay, my lord. I agree," I said.

Soon I was whisked away to a timeless dimension and I landed at my childhood home.


	2. The Letter

**Hey, guys. Thank you all so much for your support. I just thought I should say that the romance progresses very slowly. You won't get any kissing action until I reach book 6. I hope that doesn't lose anyone's interest.**

August 21st

Noon

Dear Mom,

I'm so excited to get my acceptance letter! I nearly jumped out of my seat when Dad gave it to me! I was reading your old transfiguration textbook

. I was chapter 2 when Dad knocked on my door.

"Come in", I said.

He came in and handed me the letter. I read the letter and saw that it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I screamed like a girl meeting your favorite celebrity and my Dad dashed away as fast as he could. I don't blame him. I have been ready to get this letter for like forever. I have been ready to go to the wizard world since I was 4.

I ran to Deadly and hugged him to death. Ha, ha, ha! Dad said you loved reptile jokes. He also said you were the most successful Minister of Magic of all time, but you gave it all up to have a family. Dad has told me all stories and that should make me happy, but it doesn't. All I feel is loss. I can only picture a dark wizard murdering you and went after me. Yet, I survived and you didn't. I will never understand why this was. All I hear is the cackling and the screams. Dad said I cried for hours after you died. I somehow knew what happened, but I was too young to know.

I know you loved me and that should be comfort, but just isn't. I rather have you here, so I can see you. Seeing is believing right?

I need to sign off for now. I have to get on the boat to my future.

Love your conflicted daughter,

Francesca

Sorry, this chapter is exposition and a downer. Also, it's short.


	3. Diagon Alley at Last

**Hey, guys, sorry about the exposition chapter before. I try not to devote whole chapters to it, but sometimes I can't help. It is how you write a good story and/or book. So, I will try just to only add bits and pieces here and there, but I can't stop all of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Diagon Alley at Last**

August 23rd

Noon

Dear Mom,

I have finally gotten off the wretched boat!

The people had no proper manners! It was like being on a boat with pigs! Bumped into without apology and passing gas without a single excuse me. I hope British people have more class!

I walked into the train station in Canterbury. The train ride would only be an hour or two. The people on the train were slightly more polite than those on the boat, but not much better. I'm starting to think all British people are rude and they are not the proper tea drinkers I thought they were.

The conductor called London, I raced for freedom off that horrid train. I grabbed my bags and went into the great activity of London.

I passed clothing stores and cafes. I was tempted to stop and grab a quick snack, but I continued. Eventually, I got to a dull looking building that was being almost unnoticed. I walked into the building and saw different looking people than the others I had seen all day.

They were all dressed in battered clothes and were drinking an assortment of beverages.

I saw one man who had one eye and a dirty looking beard. I glanced to my left and saw a dwarf and a goblin.

"Good day, young lady. May I help you?", the man behind the counter asked.

" Not right now, but I do need to check in later," I stammered.

" My goodness, where are your parents?", he asked with amazement.

I gulped and then said,

" My mom passed away and my dad is a muggle," I said nervously.

" Are you American?", he asks rather curiously.

" Yes, sir, I'm from North Carolina," I stammer.

" Where's your accent?", he asked confused.

"Sir, I hope you know that not all other southern people have accents!", I said boldly.

"Sorry, miss, I didn't mean to offend you," he said startled.

I was confused. I know that I can be scary when I get mad, but I didn't think I was that scary. My dad and Scott say I am scary at times. I just never thought of myself as scary enough to where I don't make friends.

" Well, sir, I will be on my way, good day," I say curtly.

I hate it when people say things about accents! They always seem to stereotype southern people. I, in fact, find accents obnoxious. I also don't like being called a southern belle.

I just live there. I sure don't go around baking pies and doing people's hair.

Mom, I know you know I'm not a southern belle.

I spend a lot of time in the lab working with my dad. I would make meals for my dad and take breaks my going into the garden. I would go in there to read, write, draw or write songs. I would also sit under a willow on my brothers farm to write songs. I would help my brother around the farm and would go run around the country with Scott. We would go watch live plays and live concerts.

I certainly didn't do hair or bake butter fattening sweets!

I walked up to the grungy looking wall and tapped out the combination my dad taught me. I walked through in the alley. I was told that the alley was called Diagon Alley. The alley was cold and grave looking. I was thankful to see the vibrant shops that lay after the alley. I felt more at home than I have felt my entire time I arrived here. I could be free to be the person I have always been.

I stepped out into the midst of the traffic of men, women, and children strolling and running. I started to explore the place!

I passed wizard candy shop with kids smushing their faces against the glass and the kids begged their parents for candy. I could hear cages rattling and smell the putrid aroma of potion supplies store. I could feel and taste the magic in the air.

Eventually, I came to a grand, white marble building. I looked up at the sign on the grand structure. The sign read, Gringotts.

I felt a rocket of anxiety come into me when I touched the gold door knob. I was just about to grab the second silver doorknob, when I saw a goblin with the door. He gave me a dirty look, while I walked through the door. Once I was in the bank, I could see the grandly decorated interior of the building. I could hear the clinking and the stamped of coins. I could have not have felt more small than standing next to the Empire State Building.

I walked up to a free goblin and said,

" Excuse me".

" How may I help you?".

" I need to go to vault 710".

" Do you have a key? I f not, I have one".

" Yes, I have a key, right here".

" I will have a goblin take you down to the vault, Gripper".

A much cleaner goblin than the one who opened the door for me, but he didn't look much different.

" I will escort you to the vault, ma'am", the goblin politely stated.

I nodded to the cleaner goblin to get going to the vault. The goblin led me to a dark tunnel with mining carts. We got on the next cart and sped down the tunnel at rapid speed. I couldn't taste and smell the magic in the bank. I guess it's an above ground thing.

The cart slowed and stopped at a golden shimmering vault. The had the number, 710.

The goblin rushed out of the cart to help me get out. I was surprised at this little kindness.

My dad always told me that you always thought that goblin were crooks. They were unfriendly and unpleasant to be around.

This goblin went against everything I have ever heard.

" Thank you," I stammered.

" No problem at all, miss," he blushed.

He reached to take my hand and I allowed him to do so.

He blushed and lead me to the golden vault. Gripper squeezed my hand and I pasted him the key. At the moment, I didn't want him to unlock the vault, but he said he had to, so I let him.

The vault burst open and the room was covered from head to toe with gold.

" I assume you know the wizard money system?", he asked.

" Yes, of course," I said.

I released my hand from Grippers and took out my money bag. I grabbed a handful of an assortment of coins. I made sure I only had coins and left the vault.

Gripper led me back to the cart and helped me back in.

Gripper started up the cart and we were moving again. We zoomed back through the passages and finally back to the underground station.

"Thank you, your not what I excepting," I blurt out.

" What that, I'm not anti-social and mean?," he asked as though he heard it thousand times.

" Well, kinda, yay," I stammered.

" That's why I try to avoid being that way. I don't want to be the stereotyped as something I'm not, you know?", he says sadly.

I think about being called a southern belle and say,

" Yay, I do. I understand. Sometimes, I wish I could break the stereotypes," I say staring at the ground.

" I do too and you can my being you and not those stereotypes," Gripper said.

Gripper smiles at me and say's,

" You're just like your mother. She always kept an open mind about people. Your mom was my dearest friend," he said smiling a big, dopey grin.

" Thank you, sir. You were a pleasure to meet. I would to stay and chat, but I must be on my way," I said smiling waving goodbye to my first wizarding world friend.

Love your enlightened daughter,

Francesca Montgomery

 **So, I hope there was less exposition and I did tackle Stereotypes in this chapter. I may do this from time to time because I want my story to ring a good message. So, anyone can overcome a stereotype by just being themselves and proving it wrong. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it**


	4. The Rest of my Journey in Diagon Alley

**Hey, guys! Sorry, this is another short chapter, but I plan on posting another chapter tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Rest of my Journey in Diagon Alley**

August 30th

8:00 pm.

Dear Mom,

I'm packing for Hogwarts tomorrow!

I got my robes, right after I left Gringotts. I was fitted within five minutes and went outside in my new robes. Then, I went to go get a cauldron and potion supplies.

The store smelled like rotting meat and I knew that smell vividly. I grabbed 3 sizes of cauldrons. I know I only need one, but I want more for myself. I also grabbed all the potion supplies I could carry. After a half an hour in there, I went to get my textbooks. I quickly grabbed them and got my wand.

I waited at the dusky desk for someone to help me.

" Hi, how may I help you, my dear," he said.

" I need a wand," I said looking around.

" Well, alright let me grab one for you to try," he said going toward the long, narrow boxes.

He soon grabs one and tells me to try it. The wand does nothing when I flick it, so this is not my wand. He grabs another and wand for me to try. The sparks blast and I know this is the wand. The wand was Alder wand and White river. The wand combo was rare and amazing powerful.

The man smiled and said,

" Your mother's wand had the equal copy of that wand. A lovely lady, your mother," the man says dreamily.

I blush and paid for the wand. I soon go to get my owl.

I reach a loud, dark store with rattling cages. Owls and other birds squawking loudly and rats screeching. The frogs croak as I pass them to the owls. I go and stare at all the owls.

Dad always told me you can tell if an animals are meant be yours by the way they look at you. If they look back at you a certain way, they were yours.

I stared at all the owls, but I got a brown, gray owl. I went to the register and paid. I decided to name her Kai, it means different in Latin. I took Kai and checked into the Leaky Cauldron.

Love, your excited daughter,

Francesca Montgomery


	5. Meeting Miss Lily Evans

**Hey, guys, sorry I couldn't post yesterday. The internet was being a pain. I will be posting sometime this weekend. I promise you will be getting Severus and Francesca soon, but I have to go through the exposition part first.**

 _Chapter 5_

 _Meeting Miss. Lily Evans_

August 31st

7:00am

Dear Mom,

I'm at King's Cross Station. I followed the directions that Dad told me to go. I walked through the station until I got to the wall between 9 and 10. I saw another girl walking there alone. She looked like me, but she had dark red hair and dark green eyes. I have bright red hair and I also have green eyes, but mine are different. My eyes are a bright, almost fluorescent green. Scott always called me snake eyes.

"Hi," calls the girl.

"Hey," I say rolling my cart up to where she had hers.

We both waited till it seemed no one was watching and went into the wall.

" Ready?", she asked me ready to push the cart.

I nodded and we ran toward the wall. We were soon on the other side of the wall. I turned around and saw the sign. It read 9 ¾ .

The station was chaotic. People were waving, laughing, and struggling to get through the crowds to the train. The station were full of multicolored owls and cats.

Me and the girl struggled to get on the train and we sat in the emptiest compartment.

"Can we sit in here?," the girl asks.

"Sure," the boy with red hair shyly.

We sit and I see the people we are riding with.

The boy with the red hair was named Arthur.

She took a seat on the right side of Arthur.

I found a seat next to a girl with red hair too. The train started to leave the station and the excitement of station was out of sight.

" Goodbye, London. Hello, countryside," I thought smiling ear to ear.

Love, your prepared daughter,

Francesca Montgomery


	6. The Meeting

**Hey, guys. Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for. They are finally meeting. Yay, I love this chapter. It's a really long one.**

Monday, August 31st

3:00pm.

Dear Mom,

The train ride has been nothing, but calming hills of the European countryside.

I have learned that girl I entered the train station with is named Lily Evans. Another red haired girl is named Molly. The boy with the slick dark hair is James Potter and the boy with the greasy black hair is Sirius Black. The shy kid with the shaggy brown hair is Remus Lupin and the girl next to him is Nymphadora Tonks. I then, see a boy with wild eyes and apparently his name is Peter Pettigrew.

We all chatted until the food trolley came around and I offered to pay for everyone. James and Arthur also offered. We all decide to pay for two people and ourselves. I decide to take Nymphadora and Remus. James takes Sirius and Peter. Arthur takes Lily and Molly.

Nymphadora wants Droobles Best Blowing Gum. Remus wants Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I go and grab some Pumpkin Pasties.

We all go to pay and come back with the loot. We chatted more until the sun started to go down. As the sun set, I could feel that we were getting close to our destination as the sun continued to set. Soon, the train ride was over and we all started to get off the train.

As we got off the train, we take in the sight. As the sun set, the dark lake shimmered and the castle stood still and elegant against the dark lake. We also stood on the a concrete platform. Hogwarts is as big and beautiful as I thought.

" The boats are here for first years, four ter a boat," a loud, booming voice called.

Me, Sirius, Remus, and James got in a boat and soon the boat set off across the dark lake. I was going to row the boat, but soon I realized that the boat was moving on its own. Without the responsibility of rowing, we could all sit back and take in the sight. Hogwarts looked even more shiny and beautiful than on the platform. I gaped at the effect Hogwarts had on the dark lake.

" Wow, this is spectacular," Remus muttered trying to get someone's attention.

" Definitely," I said smiling at Remus.

He blushed and went back to being quiet. I wanted to lighten the mood, so I decided to ask him some more about himself. I could tell he was a little self-conscious.

" Hey, what part of England are you from?", I ask.

" I live in Bedford," he said avoiding my glance.

" Where is that approximately to London?", I ask curiously.

" About an hours journey," he said.

" What is in Bedford. I mean attractions wise?", I ask.

" Well, their are beautiful gardens, zoos, cute little shopping villages, and historical sights," he said actually looking up.

" Well, I live in Mount Pleasant, South Carolina," I say.

" Thats in America, right?," he asked.

" Yes," I say.

" How did you get into Hogwarts?", he asks.

" Well, my mom was British, but my dad is America. I would be living in England, but my mom died and that's why I live in America," I explain.

" I'm sorry, how did she die?," he asks with empathy.

" She was murdered by a dark witch," I said looking down.

He looked me right in the eye and touched my hand out of empathy. He didn't even blush. I was glad I made him more comfortable with me. I didn't want to cry on my first day at Hogwarts. I nodded a silent thanks and he removed his hand. We got silent and then, I said,

" Are you excited for Hogwarts?", I ask to save the conversation.

" Yay, you?," he asks politely.

" Beyond excited," I exclaimed so loud and excited that I also knocked myself out of the boat.

He smiles and laughs loudly. I was surprised by this, but I laughed back. James and Sirius turned around frightened by the sudden burst of sound and I apologized.

" That was funny," he said still laughing.

" Thanks, I really don't try," I say laughing too.

" So, do you have any siblings?", he asks.

" I have an older brother named Scott. How about you?," I ask.

" I'm an only child," he said looking ahead at the dark dock.

" We are close. Get ready," the loud, booming voice shouted.

" What house do you think you will be in?," I ask.

" HufflePuff, I'm not brave, ambitious, or smart," he said sadly.

" Don't say that! I may only have meet you today, but I already read you are all those things and more," I say defensively.

He shrugged and the boat parked in the dock.

" Hi, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm the groundskeeper, Hagrid. Follow me ter the school," he said helping students out of the boats.

We all followed him as we entered the great school. We climbed the great marble stairs and the elegant hallways. We continued up the stairs and we heard the clicking of heels. Soon we saw a tall, older woman walk down to us, she had her dark black hair with streaks in a bun hidden by her huge hat. She looked stern looking, but I thought I would like her.

" Good evening, first years and welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor Mcgonagall, the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. I will be taking you to the Great Hall where the rest of the school is already. Once there you will file in front of the teachers table, so I may sort you into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own talents and abilities and is all equal. I wish you all the best of luck and please follow me," she explained pacing back and forth.

Professor Mcgonagall clicked away and we all followed at a faster pace than before with Hagrid. She was much faster and orderly. I liked that a lot! I liked a woman who could give commands and people followed. It really radiated girl power! Go girl power! Anyway, we followed her until she opened a set of large oak doors into a grand room.

The room was large and bright. The grand room was lit by floating candles and the ceiling had the night sky radiating. I remember reading in a book about the candles and the ceiling. The hall had four large tables and a lot of people. We got anything from glares to smiles from the older students. I can imagine we are a pain in the butt because they're hungry and they can't eat until we're done.

We stop and a man with a pleasant face and auburn hair with a lot of gray got up to talk.

" Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! We must make sure to welcome our first years. For our older students, this will be a reminder. For first years, this will be the first of many times you hear this. Mr. Filch, wants to inform you guys that all grades are forbidden from the forest. There is also no magic in between classes and the corridors. If any of these rules are violated, you will be punished accordingly. Now, we must sort our new baby birds to our Hogwarts nest. Sorting Hat opened its wide brim of a mouth and sang,

" I may not be the most pretty and bright hat, but you must hear my song to know the truth about my story.

I have been sorting since the greatness of all wizards created me. They created the school, you are now in, but they could not decide who got in.

There was Rowena Ravenclaw, she only wanted the only the brightness students should attend.

There was Godric Gryffindor, he wanted those with bravery and courage.

There was Salazar Slytherin, he wanted only those who were pure of flesh.

Finally, there was Helga HufflePuff, she wanted those who were devout, tolerant, and hard working.

They all decided to form four houses and choose who they wanted. Everything was fine until this thought came to mind. What would happen after they die? Who shall sort the students to their standards. So, they created me and I have done it since. That's my story, judge if you want go ahead, but keep this all in mind as I sort tonight."

The song ended and we all applauded. Professor Mcgonagall rolled out her big list and said,

" Okay, come sit on the stool and go to the table the hat tells you."

She called, "Amanda Abeta." Amanda got up and went to the stool daringly. I could tell she was Gryffindor. Soon enough, the hat said the same. She went to the table that was cat calling. You could make a good guess which table was which. Not only did they cheer when someone joined the table, but they all had a unique look to them. The Gryffindor looked jovial and noble, but not arrogant. The HufflePuffs looked more quiet, reserved, but friendly. The Ravenclaw's looked intellectual and superior in a weird way. The Slytherins looked temperamental and fierce in a non scary way.

I turned to find Lily and Sirius was placed in Gryffindor. She smiled shyly to the table. I smile at Remus being placed in Gryffindor.

" I told you so," call to him.

" Whatever, boat rocker," he called playfully.

I laughed and saw it was my turn. I walked up and before I sat down everyone started to talk. I hear the rattling of coin bags to bet on what house get into. I hear wishful thoughts. This doesn't really make me that nervous. I'm so used to it. When it came to picking teams, I was usually chosen first. I listened to the hat think.

" Hey, I don't usually allow this, but you should choose where you go. I have no idea where to put you," the hat explained.

" Okay, how about Gryffindor? Unless you don't agree," I say.

" Just what I was thinking," the hat said.

"Gryffindor", the hat shouted so loud the whole hall could hear it clearly.

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly,

" Yay, we got her! She going to be the prize of Gryffindor."

I blushed furiously and walked to the table in silence. I sat next to Sirius and Remus.

" Looked, so embarassed up there. I mean understand. I would be too, if they shouted like that for me," Remus said.

I nodded and turned my attention to something rather interesting. I saw a group of boys rousing a boy with black hair. I didn't see all of it, but the boy was knocked and down. I could tell he was not getting up anytime soon. I heard Professor Mcgonagall's stern voice yell,

" I will have no more of that! What are you kindergartens?!".

The boys quickly got back to their seats as fast as they could, except one. The boy with the black hair lay on the ground and soon, Mr. Filch started to kick him.

" Git up, boy!", he spat cruelly.

The boy did not get up and just looked at Filch with desperation.

" What can't you? Are you a cripple?", he asked laughing showing all his rotting teeth. He continued to kick and I winced when I saw the boy jott from the pain.

This boy reminded of someone I knew well; my brother.

He would go and get beat up for causing trouble. He may pick a fight or just walk in the wrong part of town. He would get anything from a bruise to broken bones. I would wait by the window in the lab for him to come home. He usually came home shameful, angry, etc. I would fix his wounds and fish the story out of him. Sometimes, he would refuse to tell me what happened. That's when I ask one of his friends for the facts. I don't usually like what they said. When I saw this boy, I saw my brother. In this state of mind, I decided to bring justice to this unjust situation.

I raced over to where the boy was and screamed,

" Can't you see he can't get up?".

This broke up all the sorting and talking going on. I ignored this and glared at Filch.

" Excuse me?," he asked chuckling.

" Anyone with a brain could see that his leg is so swollen that even if he tried to get up, he could collapse from the pain. Also, I'm shocked he hasn't passed out yet from all the loss of blood. His arm is also gashed open and I can't imagine that doesn't hurt. You leave him alone!," I shouted.

Everyone got super quiet and they all looked at him to see what I said was true. It was most definitely the first time anyone talked to him like that. The older kids seemed impressed.

Filch slapped me in the face and he yelled,

" Don't you dare talk to me like that, girl! Know your place".

" And, what your place is to beat him up?", I ask sharply.

He glared at me and I could tell I defeated him. Some of the older kids seemed impressed with what I said. I'm guessing no one has talked to him like I did.

" Well, let's have Madam Pomfrey handle this, you smart arse," he spat.

Everyone looked at a woman in her 50's who I suppose is Madam Pomfrey. She did not rise, but nodded at me with approving look.

" I could take care of him, so Madam Pomfrey can eat her dinner in peace. You have done nothing productive, so let someone else have a try. My brother had similar injuries all the time," I say curtly.

Filch looked ready to argue, but Dumbledore rose and said,

" Mr. Filch, please, allow this brave and noble young lady help this boy. She may have a different approach to this situation".

Filch stalked away and made sure he glared at me.

I got on my knees and asked the boy,

" Are you okay?", I ask.

" Yay, thank you," he said blushing.

" Can I see your arms?", I ask.

The boy handed over his arm and I dug into my robe for a silver flask. I found it and poured it on his arms.

" Is that a Scklybill potion?", the boy asked in awe.

" Yay," I said closing the bottle.

" I can't believe you can make it! I have tried to make it for years with no success. I mean, I had some success, but not much. I couldn't make it like this! My arm doesn't even look mamed anymore," he said getting excited.

" Could you please try to stay still? It would make fixing you easier," I explain shyly.

He nods and we both look at each other at the same time.

I had no choice, but to notice his eyes. Well, because I'm looking at them. They started out black to hazel to light blue. I was a unique effect, but I had a job to do. So, I wrapped his with gauze.

He turned back to Lily and for some reason I signed and tightened the bandages tighter.

"Do you need help to the stool?", I ask.

He nods and look to see if anyone has to go first, but everyone is eating. I got up and helped him. He leaned on me while I led the way to the stool. I helped him sit down a stool and he put the hat on his head.

" Slytherin," the hat said.

People gaped and started to murmur about the houses. Apparently, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins have been feuding for centuries.

" My name is Severus Snape," he informed Professor Mcgonagall.

I took Severus to the doors of the Great Hall.

I soon realized I had no clue how I was going to get Severus up to the infirmary. I remembered reading that the school had a lot of trick staircases. He is too injured to go up those stairs. I knew I had to carry him, but only with his permission.

" So, the stairs are trick stairs. I think I will have to carry you to the Infirmary. So, can I?," I explained awkwardly.

He nodded and I picked him up.

Carrying him was not as easy as I thought. Due to his injuries, I had to be extra careful where I grabbed onto. I couldn't grasp his arms or legs too hard and he would wince at the pain. I felt so bad because I knew I was why he was wincing. Also, the trip stairs didn't make it any easier. At random points, the stairs would disappear or spring another trap.

Once we got up that flight stairs, I decided to fish the story out of Severus.

" So, I kind of saw what happened, but not really. So, could you tell me what happened?", I asked carefully.

I know that I needed to be cautious about asking that question. People don't really want to own up; they are embarrassed and really rather not discuss it.

He looked at the ground, but then said,

" Well, it's kind of complicated," he said seriously.

" By complicated, do you mean it is hard to comprehend or do you not want to talk about it?," I asked.

" Both," he said curtly.

I nodded and just kept going. It was silent as we went the flights of stairs and corridors. He finally said,

" It was about Lily."

" What about her?", I ask.

" Did you see the boy she was talking to?," he asked frantically.

" You mean James? Yay, what about him?," I responded.

" You know him?", he asked shocked.

" Yay, we rode the train together," I explained.

" Well, anyway, did you see how he looked at her?," he said nervous.

" Kind of, I was more focused on you," I explain.

Severus didn't continue with his story. He just pondered on what just said.

" But why would you look at me and not him? He's handsome and smart. How could you focus on a scrawny, ugly, and ignorant boy like me?," he asked desperately.

I didn't answer at all. I saw my brother and the tears trickled down.

Severus did a very strange thing; he carefully wiped my tears away. I have no clue if it hurt him, but he didn't seem to care.

Before I could question this strange act of kindness, we arrived at the Infirmary. I tried the door handle and it opened immediately. I found the closest bed and placed Severus down. I bustled around the Infirmary and found everything I needed. I came back to the bed and I got started.

" Okay, I'm going to give you some stitches. It shouldn't hurt, but it truly depends on the person you are. You know, how you deal with pain," I explain.

" Okay," Severus mumbled.

I started to make my way up Severus's arm and I had to ask.

" Why did you wipe away my tears earlier?".

He took a minute to decide on the right way to put it, but he finally said,

" I really don't know. It was just natural. You know to comfort someone when they are upset. Why did it freak out? If it did, I'm so sorry," he frantically.

I thought this through as I stitch his arm. I felt bad by asking about it. He had a good point and I can't prove him wrong. Now, don't think I'm a sore loser and never want to admit when I'm wrong. I do admit when I'm wrong. I just wanted to hear that it was an accident or he was delirious, but I guess not. There just can't be a connection yet. We just met today, but there was that spark when we touched.

It's not only when we touch, but even look at each other. The feeling just got stronger and stronger as I kept helping him.

I think people are starting to notice. Everyone was super intrigued with the act of a Gryffindor helping a Slytherin. I wish people would stop with the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin thing. I saw Dumbledore was watching intently. His face didn't change much, but you tell he was interested. The teachers were talking and some were even laughing. I really didn't think any of it was funny. All the students watched with curiosity and they were gossiping like teenagers do. One student really was watching and that was Lily. She didn't seem to like that I was the one to help him and not her. She seemed jealous and angry that it was me. I just couldn't look her in the eye because she looked like she wanted to kill me. I really hope no saw it because it was terrifying.

I suddenly came back to the present, closed the stitches, and then moved on to the next arm.

" Hey, what do you like to eat?," I asked.

He needed to think about it and I just continued working on his arm. Soon, I finished his arm and said,

" I'm going to make you plaster for a cast."

"Okay".

Moving on to the subject of food, I said " Hey, what do you like to eat?".

" Why, can you even cook up here?", Severus asked shyly.

I smiled and then said,

" I have some tricks up my sleeve".

I took my mini-kitchen in a box from my pocket and I pushed the button and out popped a fully loaded kitchen. The kitchen has food, supplies, and all kitchen accessories.

I bought it when I was in Diagon Alley. It was so cool, I had to buy it.

I have always enjoyed cooking. I have grown up in the kitchen. I had to cook for my dad, while he worked on his research. He rarely was out of the lab until after dinner. My father would be up early and expected breakfast. My brother lived on the farm next door with my aunt and uncle. He would have been up at dawn and be super hungry. I had to be up at dawn as well to make a healthy breakfast for three.

Because dad was always busy, I was expected to clean and manage the house. Also, I was expected to help Scott with his farm chores. Along with the farm chores, he would teach me about fencing, self-defense, and etc. He would train me until I could beat him.

I also had to read a lot books. The books varied from my dad's travels to politics.

I was expected to read about politics because of your career, mom. Dad told me all about your career. You were an assistant to the Minister of Magic and then tried to run for Minister of Magic. You lost and decided to move to America. You moved to Mount Pleasant and ran for mayor. You won and that's where you met dad.

I came back to the present and saw Severus's face. He was aweing at my Kitchen-in-a-Box.

" Wow, where did you get that?," he asked gasping.

" At a magical kitchen store in Diagon Alley," I said.

" My mom would kill for one of those!," he exclaimed.

I smiled and got pots and pans ready.

" Did you think about what you wanted for dinner?," I asked.

" Chicken Parm with Spaghetti and Black Forest Cake," he said quickly.

" Okay," I said getting to work.

I got the chicken cooking in the pan and the Spaghetti boiling. The cake was just put in the oven. Once everything was ready, I washed the dishes and made the plaster for Severus's cast. Once the plaster was made, I applied it to Severus's ankle.

" Now, please don't move for about 10 to 15 minutes, okay?," I informed Severus.

He nodded and sat back. I went back to fixing dinner. I pulled everything out of the oven and the stove. I got everything ready to eat and brought it over to Severus.

" Thank you, Francesca," he exclaimed.

I blushed and grabbed my food. I sat down on the bed next to him and watched him take his first bite. I was nervous because I have only cooked for Dad and Scott.

His face seemed to light up when the food hit his tongue.

" Wow, this is…this is...so much better than my mom's cooking!" he exclaimed with glee.

I laughed and said,

" Thank you".

Our eyes met and the spark from before was back. We just kept staring and before I knew it, we were holding hands. We blushed in unison and finished eating. Once we finished, I took the plates back to the kitchen.

" Hey, can I get up?," he asked.

I took a moment to think about my response and I said,

" Sure, the cast should be properly formed by now."

" Okay," he said carefully getting out of the bed. He,then, went to the kitchen and started the water.

" What are you doing?".

" Helping with the dishes. You cooked that spectacular meal, the least I can do is clean up after it. I really can't thank you enough," he explained with gratitude.

I moved over and we soaked and washed the dishes. Soon, we dried and put them away.

" Do you think I can get to my dorm before bed? My stuff isn't here," he explained nervously.

" Do you have any idea where it might be?," I ask packing up the kitchen.

" Not really, but I really don't want to stay here for the night," he explained with a tone of anxiousness.

" We can figure it out and if not, I'll sleep on the floor with you," I said in my calming voice.

He chuckled and the nurse walked in the room.

" Hey, kiddies, can I see your injuries?," she asked walking toward the bed.

She observed the wounds and its amendments. After a minute, she said,

" My goodness, these are patched up better than I could have done. Did you only use Muggle methods to fix him?"

" Pretty much, but I did use the Scklybill potion," I explain.

" It's quite impressive," she said.

" Thanks".

" Hey, do you know where the Slytherin dorms are?," Severus interrupted.

" Yay, walk down the stairs. Go straight and then go left. After that, then go down the stairs and it will be the first painting to your right," she explained.

" Thank you," Severus responded already out the door.

" Wait, for me!," I yelled waving goodbye to Madame Pomfrey.

I ran over to him to make sure he was still walking. He was, but was still getting used to the cast.

" You ought to walk slower. You may injure yourself further," I explain cautiously.

" Sorry, I just don't want to be left outside the painting for the night," he explained.

" It`s okay; I understand," I said.

" Do you know where your dorm is?," he asked curiously.

" I can figure it out. I have read a lot of books about Hogwarts. I have studied maps for years," I explain boasting a bit.

He nodded and smiled as I helped him to his dorm. We walked all the stairs and passages. We finally got to the painting and he said,

" Ah man, I didn't ask for the password!".

" I read in a book once that all the Slytherin passwords are types of snakes," I explained.

" I don't know many types of snakes!," he exclaimed with frustration.

" I got it! I'm the daughter of Monty Montgomery, the famous Herpetologist. I can figure this out," I boasted once again.

" Okay, fire away!," he said relieved.

" Water Moccasin."

" Wutu."

The painting moved and Severus said,

" Bye and thank you for everything".

" Okay, see you tomorrow. Be careful".

" Will do," he said smiling and waving goodbye.

I smiled and waved goodbye to Severus.

Love your conflicted with emotions daughter,

Francesca McClure


	7. Afterthoughts

**Hey, guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Here is another short chapter.**

September 2nd,

5:30am,

Dear Mom,

I got to my dorm safely last night. Once I got to the dorm, I didn't think about what dorm was mine. They never mentioned that in the books.

" Miss. Montgomery, your dorm is that one," Professor McGonagall informed me in her nightgown.

" Thank you," I said.

" How is he doing?," she asked curiously.

" Good," I said curtly out of nervousness.

She smiled and told me goodnight. I said goodnight and went to my dorm. The room was dark at the moment, but during the day, the room would be full of light. I found the free bed and changed quietly. Soon, I got to go to bed.

I woke up super early as usual. You know I have to get up early. I have to cook for Dad and Scott. Along with that, I had to stay in shape and start my chores.

I soon saw I shared the room with Molly, another redhead with curly hair, a girl with straight, long blond hair, and Lily. I saw her this morning and she still seemed to want to kill me. She did seem confronted by the fact we were in "separate" dorms. I'm trying to ignore her when she acts like that, but what I did was not wrong.

I had to defend him! He was getting his ass kicked! What was I supposed to do! I could feel his pain and he would have died if I hadn't helped him. I'm serious; he was losing a lot of blood. My brother was very often in that same position. I just, just couldn't leave him there. I would never leave Scott there, so why would I treat anyone else differently? Just because I don't know him doesn't mean I should leave him there.

I hope Lily will understand. I'm going to tell her! Write you later after my classes!

Love your excited daughter,

Francesca Montgomery


	8. Talking to Lily

**Hey guys. Enjoy.**

September 2nd

7:00 pm

Dear Mom,

Today was great! I went down to breakfast with the intention of talking to Lily. I need to fix this before it becomes a problem. Soon, I got to the Great Hall and it was just as grand as it was last night. Without the candles and picturistic ceiling, the hall seemed more home like and less intimidating. You used to say that you loved the Great Hall on non-holiday's rather than the holiday's because it seemed less magical. I'm sure you like magical nature of the hall, but you seem to like the authentic, naturalness better. I guess that's why you fit in well at Mount Pleasant. It helped you verify that even the magical world is real in some aspects. It helps me too.

It has always been my dream to come to Hogwarts and meet my your kind. My kind; I love to say those words. I mean, I love Dad, Scott, my reptiles, and my home, but it's nice to be understood. I have always felt misunderstood there. I couldn't go to public schooling because of being a wizard.

I was homeschooled and people just find it weird. I honestly don't get what's weird about it; a lot of people are homeschooled. Most people in my town seemed to think that homeschooling is only for unhinged, unstable lunatics, but we really aren't. I'm probably smarter than all those kids in the public schools. The only reason I couldn't go to public school was of the fear I would blow my cover. Plus, I would have to explain to my teachers not to send me to middle school because I can't. It's either muggle school or wizard school and how could muggle school beat wizard school. I started homeschooling at the age of five. My father taught me everything from addition to alphabet. Whenever my father wasn't teaching me, I had even more work to do. It could have been anything to helping my brother on the farm to cleaning the house.

I rarely ever had free time, like most kids. When I did, I took great advantage of it. I would go play with Scott and other neighborhood kids. There was usually just me, Scott, and a neighbor boy named Trent.

Trent was my age and I had a huge crush on him. He was smart, quiet boy who always had his guitar. We would sit under a tree and Trent would play his guitar. He would ask me for advice, to sing his songs, and give his constructive criticism. He knew I was into music and wrote my own music. Sometimes, we would both share our music with each other. I'm sure my brother felt left out at certain times and I will always feel bad about that. We were really close friends.

I came to the present and waved to Arthur.

" Hey," I said sitting down at the table.

" How did you sleep last night?," he asks quizzically.

I could see where this was going and I just say,

" Fine".

" Hey, Lily. Can we talk?," I ask.

" Sure," she said moving further down the table for privacy.

I followed suit and said,

" I'm sorry if I threatened you at all last night. It was not my intention. I was just trying to do the right thing. I have no intention in stealing him from you, if that's what you fear. My brother used to get seriously hurt a lot like Severus was. I just had to help him. He reminded me of my brother. I hope we can still be friends".

She smiled and said,

" It's all cool. I was just a little jealous because I should have been the one to help him. I was afraid he would find the an interest in you, but that doesn't seem to be a problem. I'm sorry for overreacting".

I felt a little guilty for a second because we did have a spark. But, what Lily doesn't know won't hurt her. I ate my breakfast in peace and went to class.

Love, your guilty daughter,

Francesca Montgomery


	9. Potions Class

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry for not writing for awhile. I have a musical production coming up, I had auditions for another one, and a lot of long term projects. Now, everything has calmed down and I can post. I hope I didn't lose any viewers because of that. Please tell people about my story because I'm losing viewers. Anyway, here's one of my favorite chapters, the first class with Francesca and Severus together. Enjoy.**

Sept. 3rd

5:00 am

Dear Mom,

Yesterday was quite excellent! The classes were what I have been dreaming of for years. Today is another day in this daydream of which is my new reality. I walked down to breakfast with Lily and Molly.

Since our talk yesterday, the problems with Lily have seemed to subside. I am quite glad. The last thing I need right now is an enemy. I'm a little nervous because we have double potions with the Slytherins. I hope everything will be alright.

After breakfast, all the first year Gryffindors went to History of Magic. Our teacher, Professor Bins is very boring. I guess he can't help it because he's dead. He fell asleep during a fire here at Hogwarts, woke up, and didn't even realize he was dead. Today, we were discussing wizard laws and we were assigned textbook homework due next class.

We departed and went down the cold, dark stairs to the dungeon where potion lessons are held. The potion lab was definitely a dungeon, but not as cold as I thought it would be. It must be well insulated down there. I would hope it would be, if they teach students down here.

The dungeon is full of very bizarre things. There are jars of all sorts of things floating in a strange yellow liquid. The room seemed to have no lighting at all. Thank goodness it was daylight out. If it wasn't light, you would not see a thing. The contents of the room consisted of long tables, stools, potion supplies, cauldrons, sinks, bookshelves, and a teachers desk.

We line up on the wall waiting for the professor to come give us seats. Finally, the professor struts in the room and silence. He smiles and says,

" Ah, the two most rivaling houses in the same class. This will be quite an interesting year," he said smirking.

This teacher is rubbing me the wrong way. He seems arrogant and a troublemaker.

" I'm Professor Slughorn, I will be your professor this year in potions. I will be helping teach helpful potions and I hope during our year together, we shall know each other well," he said trying to make us see him as our professor.

Everyone smiled, but me and Severus. We saw right through his disguise, but we still wanted to hear more.

"As I said before, you will be learning how to make basic, useful potions. But, before I get to that, how about we get you guys seated. Now, I like to change seats and lab partners a lot. I like to change them, so I can watch the drama," he said striding to his desk.

He grabbed his attendance chart and said,

" Severus and Francesca over there".

Everyone stared and I glanced at Lily. She seemed a little upset, but kept her cool. We went to our seats and nodded quietly to each other.

Slughorn was great at dividing all the friends, actually know that I think about it, he really didn't. He really just broke up a select few for drama. I was actually quite disappointed in what he did. He said drama, but there is no drama. He could have at least made pairs from different houses than me and Severus. If he wants drama like he claims he does, but whatever.

Lily was paired with Molly. Remus and Sirius were put together. Arthur and James. Everyone else got paired and then, Slughorn said,

" We would every class discuss the potion we are making origin, use, and ingredients. So, today's potion is a love potion, now this love potion is on the scale at a 7. That means this potion is powerful and should not be messed with. This potion has existed for the past 20 years, so this potion is fairly modern. This love potion can last as long as a day to a week depending on how well you brew it. This potion is very basic. Basic potions are what I will start you out with and then it will get more complicated. I always write the ingredients on the board. Can anyone, please list the ingredients that are in this potion?," he explained pacing through the tables.

Everyone looked confused and looked around the tables. He also seemed to have forgotten to put them on the board. We started to check our books and I finally said,

" Professor, we can't tell you what the ingredients are to the potion without knowing what the potions called".

" Yes, you can," spat Lucius.

" Oh, shut it, Malfoy. Miss. Montgomery is correct. 30 points to Gryffindor and 30 from Slytherin," Slughorn said.

" Why does she get points?," Malfoy asked angrily.

" Well, she has pointed out the flaw in my teaching. I try to make my students more aware. She also will be the only student who stays with her partner for the whole year. She also has shown great compassion, which is something you can definitely afford, Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn said trying to embarrass Lucius.

Lily's calm, composed face changed to a hateful one. "Well, so much for staying on the good side", I thought sighing.

Lucius flushed with anger, but Slughorn went on. He also wrote the ingredients on the board.

" This potion is called Doveron and the ingredients are on the board. Get to it".

I read the list and said,

" Hey, can you get me the Kanga Berry and Molta Flower. I will get the Rubbarch, Visia Frog Juice, and Hackensome".

He nodded as though he got it all. I followed him and asked,

" You did get all that, right?," I asked still needing reassurance.

" Yay, it's pretty straight forward. Get the ingredients you said. Should it be complicated?," he asked confused.

" No," I say embarrassed.

We got our supplies and went back to our seats to work. I finally said,

" It's just that people get confused when I give directions. They just look at me as though I have three heads. I guess I'm just so used to being weird and confusing."

While saying this, I filled the cauldron with Frog Juice and Severus was slicing Molta Flower.

" I can understand," he said obviously remembering something.

I figure I should just shut up and keep making our potion. I start to hum a song while I mix and cook the mixture for the assignment.

" To the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me," Severus sang perfectly in pitch with me.

" Who do you think you are," we sang in unison.

" You know that song?," we once again in unison.

" Yay, I dance to lot of pop songs at home, you?," Severus answered while stirring the potion.

" Same, but I own a music device," I answered in shock.

" What kind of a device?," he asked.

" A portable music device," I said not knowing how else to describe it.

" Wait, how long have you taken dance?," Severus asked adding more Molta Flower.

" Ten years, but the last two were choreography only," I answered filling out the paperwork.

" I have taken the eight years of dance," he said pouring the potion in the vial.

" So cool," I said with a huge smile.

He smiled and we brought our potion to Professor's Slughorn's desk.

" Done?," Professor Slughorn asked with amazement.

" Yes," we responded together. We blushed and tried not to look at each other.

Professor Slughorn chuckled and said it was perfect.

" So you two don't have any homework and I would that time to worry, Severus," Professor Slughorn said slyly.

" How come?," Severus asked confused.

" Your friend is staring at Potter like he's the hottest thing she has ever seen and laughing at him like he's the best comedian in all of Europe," Professor Slughorn said pointing.

I glanced that way and saw what Slughorn said, but it was different. She was laughing at him for being all flirty with her. She looked disgusted by even the presence of James.

" Liar," I burst.

" My dear, that is quite an acquisition," Professor Slughorn pointed out.

" I just pointed out the truth and you will stop! You are just being a malicious, self centered jerk," I shout loudly.

" Ah, how adorable defending your boyfriend," Professor Slughorn said cooing.

I gave him the most angry, disgusted look I could muster and he matched it with one of his. He gave up and I led Severus back to our seats.

Severus looked quite terrified and asked,

" Is he serious? Is she?".

" No, he's a load of crud and you need to calm down. Your blood pressure may go up and you can't afford that after last night," I say strangely rubbing his shoulder.

He blushes when he notices my compulsive shoulder rubbing.

" Sorry, just a habit," I say shyly.

We are dismissed soon and we go our separate ways.

Love your furious daughter,

Francesca Montgomery


	10. Concerns for Severus

**Hey, guys. This is my shortest chapter yet.**

Sept. 12th,

6:00am

Dear Mom,

I would have started writing sooner, but I had to check for a weight room. I have to stay in shape, even in England.

I hope Severus is okay. I could barely sleep imagining his distress. I still can't believe Slughorn did that! I really just can't believe it! How can he find that so amusing, it's just terrible. I would like to believe that people are all good, but then reality sinks back in.

I am on my way to breakfast and History of Magic.

Love, your concerned daughter,

Francesca Montgomery


	11. My Dream Comes True

**Hey, people. I figured I should tell you that I have decided to include certain modern elements to the story. If you haven't noticed, I haven't put years on anything. That is because I want it to be up to interpretation. I also didn't want to be restricted on what I could use. I have given Severus a talent. As you know from the Potion Class chapter, Severus can sing and dance. You also know that I use modern pop music. One of the things that will bring the two together is their passions for music. They will be forming a singing group to compete in competitions. Just think of it as a Glee Club or like "Pitch Perfect". I hope this doesn't anger anyone. I just love music and I had to put it in. Enjoy.**

Sept. 12th

7:00 pm.

Dear Mom,

When I got to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I saw Professor Merrythought. She smiles at me as I take my seat next to Lily and prepare for class by getting my books out. Once everyone was at class, Professor Merrythought said,

" Okay, class, we are going to learn about pixies by taming them".

As he said this, she walked toward 2 large cages with bright blue pixies. They looked like those fairies from Maleficent. Before we could get up, the cage was opened and the pixies started to terrorize people. They started to carry people around the room and hanging them on the chandeliers. Other people were searching in the textbooks for a solution. I knew I had to do something.

I remembered reading that you can charm the pixies, if you sing a song that gives your desired command or power to the singer. I thought about a song and I started to sing.

" The snow glows white on the mountain tonight".

The sprites looked my way, but then went back to terrorizing students.

" Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of insolation and it looks like I'm a queen".

" The wind howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried".

The Sprites started to pay me more attention and so did the people they were terrorizing.

" Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always had to be".

" Conceal don't feel, don't let them know".

" Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore".

I got significantly louder and the Sprites slowed down their chaos. They, eventually, stopped there terror and just listened to my song.

" I have them right where I want them," I thought proudly.

I walked towards the cage and I gestured toward the doors. Meanwhile, I just kept singing and then, they went back in the cage one at a time. When they were all in, I locked the cage.

I turned around to faces of absolute awe. They all looked at me like I had two heads.

" Alright, class, that is one way you could do that. I will give you your assignment after I have a private word with Miss. Montgomery," Professor Merriweather said also in awe.

I followed after her into the back room. Once we were back there, she shut the door and said,

" That was spectacular! I have never seen anything like it! I just have to talk to Professor Flitwick about your voice," she exclaimed as quietly as he could.

" Why?" I asked shyly.

" Because your voice is stellar and he has been searching for a good, strong voice like yours," she explained

" For what?", I asked intrigued.

" Do you have a musical background?," she asked.

" Yes, I sing, dance, and play trumpet and guitar. Also, any kind of guitar, but bass. I could never read that staff," I explained.

" AWESOME, he has been searching for a leader who can lead a music group in a music competition. I can't tell you more than that, but Flitwick can tell you more. So, are you interested?," Professor Merriweather says.

" Yes, I am definitely interested," I exclaim not so quietly.

I blush and my Professor asks,

" Do you have a person who would also be interested in this? He would like two leaders. Preferably, someone with equal music experience. If you have one, I'll tell Flitwick and you guys can go talk to him about details."

I thought for a second and I remembered Severus singing a little and saying he could dance. He sounded good and had equal experience.

" I actually do. I believe that Severus Snape would be interested. He can sing and has equal dance experience."

" Alright, I will tell Flitwick and he will tell Severus."

" Thank you, sir."

We went back into the classroom and he assigned an essay on the different types of Sprites and how to catch them. The bell rang and Molly asked me why he pulled me aside. I explained everything that Merriweather said to me. She was so excited.

" Who are you picking for a Co-Captain?"

" I have selected Severus Snape," I stated in a matter of fact way.

" Really? Are you sure about that? He's, he's, a", Molly stammered.

" A Slytherin?', I said rolling my eyes.

" Yes," Arthur said.

" I'm sorry, but I'm not like you guys. I don't care about Houses or feuds. He can sing and has taken dance for eight years. I don't care if he's Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or purple, he has talent," I said as coolly as I could.

" Plus, you know Lily would be furious. Although, it might be fun to see her face," Sirius added smugly.

" Makes me want to do it more," I said wickedly.

I really am trying to be kind to Lily, but I still don't like her.

We all go to dinner and I got a note from Professor McGonagall to go see Professor Flitwick. I asked her for directions to his office and she told them. I went to the office expecting to see Severus too, but I only see the Charms Professor.

" Thank for seeing me this evening, Miss. Montgomery," Flitwick said excitedly shutting the door.

" Alright, so I called you here to hear your voice for myself. No offense to Merrythought, but I know more in the music department than him. Oh, where are my manners, please have a seat. Just sing a few lines of a song for me," he said as rapid as a Cheetah that hasn't eaten all day.

" Alright, thank you for the chair," I said preparing to sing.

" You're insecure, don't know what for.

You turn heads when you walk through the door".

The Professor looked like he was going to explode with happiness.

" He wasn't wrong! You will do nicely. I will talk to the both of you about this tomorrow. Ah, come in Mr. Snape."

Me and Severus looked at each other and went our separate ways. I went upstairs and did my homework in my room.

Sincerely, your talented daughter,

Francesca Montgomery

 **Alright, I figured I should cite the songs I used and the movie reference. I used "Let it Go" from the Frozen Soundtrack. I apologize to those who hate that song. It just fit in nice. I also used "You Don't Know You Are Beautiful" by One Direction. I apologize to those who hate them as well. I also referenced the movie, "Maleficent". I also need to cite another song from a previous chapter. "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Aguilera. I would also like to apologize for thinking Professor Merrythought was a man. I will go back and fix that.**


	12. Over the Moon

**Hey viewers. I love to write the chapters where Francesca and Severus are cute. This is one of my favorite chapters to write. Enjoy!**

Sept. 14th,

6:00pm.

Dear Mom,

I guess he said yes because he was over the moon during Potions. I walked in and before I could even put my books down, Severus ran up to me. He gave the tightest hug I have ever had and I have Deadly as a reference, so that's saying something.

As I would expect, Slughorn was watching intently. Severus must be pretty strong because during the bear hug, he lifted me up. Then, he swung me around for a bit and put me back on the ground. However, his grip didn't loosen for about another minute. You would think this hug would have freaked me out, but it had the opposite response. There was something nice and warm about the hug. It was like the first night all over again. The connection really was there. He finally let go to say,

" Thank you so much for the opportunity! I am so flattered you chose me. This is best thing anyone's done for me! You are now my best friend forever!".

He had the cutest, dopiest grin on his face and I had no choice, but to smile.

" I know right! We pick whoever we want and we can use our talents to win competitions. We can pick all the music from pop to country! I couldn't ask for a better co-captain," I exclaimed.

He blushes and Slughorn walks to the front of the room. We take our seats quickly.

" Morning, class, today we are making Holy-Juice potion. Now, that sounds kinda familiar doesn't it? Why does it sound familiar?," he said looking quizzically at the class.

Lily's hand shot up and he called Molly instead. Molly said she had no clue and Lily's hand shot back up. This time he called on her.

" It sounds like Poly-Juice Potion," she said smirking and winking at Severus. I roll my eyes and then, he asks,

" Excellent, Miss. Evans. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, what is a Polyjuice potion?".

James raises his hand, but he ignores the hand. He calls on Molly again and she once again doesn't have a clue.

" I wish he would stop doing that. It's just cruel," I thought.

James hand shoots back up and he calls on Arthur. Of course, he also has no clue.

" That's it! I am losing my patience," I think furious.

I stand up and say,

" Oh my gosh, a Poly-Juice potion turns a person into another person. It takes months to prepare and it should never be used to transform into animals!".

Slughorn smirks and says,

" Yes, that it absolutely correct, Miss. Montgomery. Ten points to Gryffindor. Anyway, back to the actual lesson."

Lily looked infuriated and I was somewhat satisfied. Me and Severus rolled our eyes about Slughorn.

" He's such a git," he whispered.

I laugh quietly and nod in agreement.

Another well timed stink eye came from Lily's direction. I ignored it and continued to listen to the "git".

" This potion can turn anything invisible. It only has four ingredients, but it is much more complex than the last one. I will assign new groups know," Slughorn said.

He put Lily and Sirius together and Molly and Lucius.

" This is going to be good," Me and Severus said at the same time.

" Did we just, nevermind," we in unison again.

Arthur and James stayed together and so did we. Then, we were instructed to use our books on Potion Techniques and we got started.

We both got two ingredients, got to work, and talked like no tomorrow.

Love your Happy Daughter,

Francesca Montgomery

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. I try to make Professor Slughorn appear as a stupid and awful person. It helps spark Francesca's pretty obvious anger issues. You will see those throughout the story. Sorry for the large font. I couldn't fix it.**


	13. Audition Information

**Here is the next chapter. A short one. Enjoy!**

September 18th

7:00pm.

Dear Mom,

Me and Severus have just finished putting up the posters for our music group. The auditions are next week. We are holding them after dinner on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday in the Choir room. We don't have them on Wednesday because that's some of the Quidditch tryouts. It's the Hufflepuff and Slytherian tryouts. We don't want them not to be able to audition.

All people go to the auditions until their number is called.

While we were working on the posters, we decided on our audition songs. We selected four.

The first one was " Beauty and the Beast".

I thought it was an easier song, but it's also really beautiful.

The second song we picked is " Somewhere in Brooklyn" by Bruno Mars.

We thought the song had nice acoustics and also was pretty easy to sing.

The third song is " Hakuna Matata" from the Lion King.

The song is most fun and playful of the four, but it's also not as easy as the others.

The final song is "Say Something" by A Great Big World. This is the most difficult of the four. The notes and rhythms are pretty straight forward. It's just that you have to make sure you don't slow it down and drag it on. It can get boring easily if it slows down too much. Also, because of it being so bland and dull, if there is no character, it stinks. I will not let anyone on the team that sings this song too slow or with no character.

The people auditioning must score over a five to get in. We only want the best of the best!

I can't wait for the auditions! This is going to be a blast!

Love your happy daughter,

Francesca Montgomery

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. A Monster

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but with school, I have been majorly busy. Here's one of my favorite chapters. It has a nice genuine moment between Severus and Francesca. Please comment below and share my story with you're friends. I need more viewers.**

Sept. 19th

9:00pm.

Dear Mom,

Auditions were tonight! It was so much fun!

We found 5 people that we want to be on the squad. We only need 7 more.

We went down to set up before dinner. Professor Flitwick allowed us to use his room and the next to it. We grabbed chairs for the waiting room and for our room. We also grabbed a table for us. I placed out the numbers for the auditioners while Severus went to grab Flitwick and show him our progress.

I took a moment to tidy up before dinner and I started to sing.

Singing helps me concentrate. Some people close their eyes or go to a quiet place, but I sing.

Severus came back with Flitwick and showed him what we did. Then, we followed Flitwick back to the Great Hall for dinner. Soon, we were back in the audition room.

The spare room was soon bursting with noise. This just made me twice as nervous. What if we couldn't find anyone? I don't want this to be a flop. I have always dreamed of this and I don't want my dream to be crushed.

Severus placed his hand on mine and said,

" It's going to be alright. Don't worry."

I smile and say,

" Thanks".

We smile at each other and he goes to call number 1.

I take a deep breath and smile as a boy with blonde hair walks in.

" Hi, I am Francesca Montgomery and this is Severus Snape. What is your name?," I ask smiling.

" I am Owen Castellan from Hufflepuff," he says shyly handing me the paperwork.

" Okay, Owen, what are you singing for us today?," I ask reading over the paperwork.

" I am singing "Say Something"," he said nervously.

" Whenever you are ready," I say staring at Owen.

He sings with great tempo. He didn't slow the song down at all. The dynamics made the song not boring. His pitches were spot on. I could really tell he practiced this song a lot. I could tell he was trying very hard to add emotion and he did. I was very impressed. Soon he was done and we thanked him. Then, the next person strode in the door.

This arrogant auditioner was notorious James Potter. Severus starts to tense up. He looks angered.

" Hey, James, you know both of us, right?," I say holding Severus's shoulder.

" Yes," he said glaring at Severus.

I continue to hold my partner down and ask James what he is singing.

He says he is singing "Hakuna Matata". He starts off pretty well, but this changed throughout the song. The tempo, acoustics, and timbre were great throughout the song, but his pitches were off. Otherwise, it was a good audition.

I thanked him and Severus got up to get the next person. I cracked my fingers to loosen their tension. Holding Severus down definitely took effort. He is super strong especially with anger coursing through his veins. I guess he still doesn't like James because of that first night.

He came back in and he looked like he found his composure.

"Thank goodness", I thought relieved.

Lily was next and she sang "Say Something". She did really well, but she made sure to shoot me dirty looks every 30 seconds.

When she did this, I rolled my eyes and drank some water.

We watched audition after audition. Finally, the clock turned 8:00pm. Now, we could go over the results.

"So, we had a lot of good auditions. Let us discuss them," I said grabbing my clipboard.

" I thought Owen did well and he should be on the squad. What do you think?," I say looking at the stats.

" I agree," he says.

" How about James?," I ask awkwardly.

Severus looked down at the ground and I quickly say,

" How about not?,".

" Why not? He clearly has talent," he asks confused.

" You seem uncomfortable and you hate his guts. I do not want to lose you. Whatever makes you comfortable, I will do. Plus, he is very arrogant and that can grow to be obnoxious," I say.

Severus smirked and said,

" He can be on the squad for talent reasons only".

" Deal," I say about to shake his hand as you do during a negotiation, but I decided against it.

"How about Lily?," I ask next.

" Yes, I think so," he said excitedly.

" Slow down, she's good, but I still think we need further discussion," I say patiently with a level head.

"Why? She's good," he asks confused.

" It's just I don't know. Let's just keep our options openly, okay?," I ask desperately.

" Okay, her vocals are excellent. Her pitches are spot on and she has good tone quality. Is there anything else to discuss?," he asks confused.

" I guess she's on the squad," I say giving up the lost cause.

I really don't want to deal with her bad attitude. All she does is gives me dirty looks. I was hoping to get a break from that, but it appears that won't be happening.

I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but I feel I have already figured her out.

She's a spoiled younger sister who can't stand anything if it's different from what she wants. I can't stand those kind of people. So yes, I'm kind of selfish, but whatever! I have a right!

Sorry, mom, I anger easy.

" Please if you really don't want her on the squad, just tell me. If it makes you uncomfortable, please tell me. You have the right to disagree with me. We are partners and you are experienced with this kind of thing," he says scholarly.

I nodded and spilled the truth,

" I just don't like her attitude. Plus, she hates my guts."

" Okay, she's off the squad," he said gravely.

" Wait, why? You're right. She does have talent," I say trying to mature about it.

" Yes, but you are clearly are uncomfortable with it. That's more important. You need to tolerate this and as your partner, I care what you think," he said impertinently.

I smiled and blushed a little.

" Do you feel uncomfortable with James being on the squad?," I ask trying to keep my calm.

"No," he said looking at the floor.

" Liar," I thought.

I gave him a look and he said,

" Okay, fine it does, but so what?," he said hastily.

" For all the same reasons you listed," I said cleverly.

He looked defeated and frustrated.

" How about they're both off the squad?," he said sighing.

" They're still talented," I said.

" Okay, how about just James then?," he asked avoiding my gaze.

I lost my temper at that point. I'm not proud after, but it happened.

Then, I said,

" Okay, listen, this is the plan. If James is on the squad and you can't stand him, Lily's on the squad, despite my personal feelings. I do not get special treatment! Is this because of my gender? Because if so, I will show you what a girl can do!".

" No, please, I'm sorry. She can be on the squad," he said timidly.

I sat down immediately embarrassed by my sudden, rash behavior. I was hoping to not show one person my unhealthy rage. I guess I can't hide from it. I wish I could.

" I'm sorry, if you want to quit, you may. I wouldn't blame you. Have a goodnight," I say ashamed beyond compare.

" Wait, please, it's okay. I was unreasonable and I'm sorry. We're equals and I should treat you as such. I like you and working with you. You aren't like anyone I've ever met. You have a heart of gold, but a temper as fiery as your hair. However, you have control over it. Well, most of the time," he explain grasping my shaking hand.

" Please, I'm a monster. How can you still like me? I wish I had a better grasp on my temper," I ask looking away from his sweet gaze.

" You're not a monster to me. Would a monster save someone from death? Would a monster take a hit for someone didn't know just because it was the right thing to do? Would a monster cook a meal just so someone wouldn't starve?," he said looking at me with seriousness.

I thought about what he said for a second. He really wanted me to feel better. He really wanted me to be his partner. He seemed to really to care, despite just meeting me. I really appreciated that.

" Thank you and I'm sorry too," I say squeezing his hand.

After that kink in the rope, we went over the rest of the list and went our separate ways.

Love, your slightly ashamed daughter,

Francesca Montgomery


	15. Auditions Day Two

**Hey, guys. Here is another short one. I seem to write more short ones or really long ones. That may just be how it is. If you have any advice to fix that, comment below. Also, just comment if you really like something or have a bit of constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

Sept. 20th

8:00pm.

Dear Mom,

I'm back at the audition room tonight. This is only our second night and I still have 20 more people to go through.

The first to come into the audition room was good ol' Remus.

He seemed a little nervous which is expected. Auditions can be pretty intense. Trust me, I have been in plenty of them.

When I was auditioning for dance, I was so nervous that I felt like I was going to pass out. If auditions aren't stressful as is, me and Severus got the reputation of being major critics.

We have sang and danced for a long time and we expect things to be to our standards.

" Hey, Remus. What are you singing for us?," I ask as unthreatening as possible.

" I will be singing "Beauty and the Beast"," he stammered.

" Okay, just relax and whenever you're ready," I said comfortably.

He started to sing and he was great!

He may have been nervous, but he had a major talent.

After Remus, Nymphadora came in.

She was singing "Somewhere in Brooklyn". She was good and the auditions passed after one another like an old thought. We discussed the results and went to bed in our respective dorms.

Love, your daughter,

Francesca Montgomery

 **Alright, guys, I know this is a really boring chapter after the last one. So, I apologize for that. Anyway, I would like to cite the two songs I used in my chapter. I used "Beauty and the Beast" from the Musical, "Beauty and the Beast" and both of the movie adaptations. I also will cite "Somewhere in Brooklyn" by Bruno Mars on the album Doo-Woops & Hooligans. Thank you guys for reading. **


	16. Vera Amoris Annulos

**Hey, I haven't posted for awhile because I was writing a pivotal chapter and needed to get it right. This is a chapter that shows a little bit of the chemistry between Severus and Francesca. I'm not trying to push it on anyone and making it go fast because they are 11. Romantic love is complicated for kids that age. I also like to put certain things in Latin such as the title of the story and this chapter title. If you read this chapter, you will find out what the chapter title translates to. I also make a few references to William Shakespeare's, "Romeo and Juliet". There is also a Harry Potter reference in there. Along with a reference to the song, "Two Voices, One Song" from Barbie's "A Diamond Castle". I hope you read and enjoy.**

Thursday, Sept.21st

7:00pm.

Dear Mom,

Today is the last day of auditions! Unfortunately, today is also Potions. I love Potions, but Slughorn is such an asshole. The British way of speaking is really rubbing off on me. I will never forgive him for what he to Severus. What he did was so unpretentious.

I had breakfast and went to History of Magic. Today, we discussed Goblin Revolts, which is a lot more interesting then you would think. Most of them were about getting rid of wizards. They have always blamed us for stealing the stuff they made, which is true. I just try to see issues from both sides of the story.

After History of Magic, I head off to Potions.

We all get there and Slughorn shuffles everyone up, but me and Severus. We get directions and start our potion. We keep as silent as possible since we are discussing the auditions.

" I like Remus, but I hope he builds some confidence," I said stirring the cauldron.

" But, he's good and I think Nymphadora could bring that out in him," he said glancing at the pair.

" I agree", I say quietly.

" Ben Carson is good," Severus said turning off the stove.

" Yeah, from Ravenclaw?," I asked trying to remember the boy.

" He was the light haired boy with the hazel eyes. He sang "Somewhere in Brooklyn", Severus said getting up nervously because we had to show our potion to Slughorn.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said,

" Hey, don't give him the power and he was lying anyhow. He was just trying to get arise out of you. I got your back".

"Thanks, I need more friends like you".

I nodded and we went up together.

" Here," I said curtly handing him the potion.

" Excellent, you two have some essays. Here are some papers about them," Slughorn answered as if he wanted a reaction.

" Okay, you will be impressed," I said smirking.

Slughorn looked defeated and I was satisfied. We went to our seats and read the papers.

We have to write two essays before the next class. I have done worse, but that seemed odd for the first week of school. Whatever, this teacher is just a duffer. I love British curse words! They are much more mild than normal ones.

We walked back to our lab table and I said,

" Hey, isn't he such a jerk?".

" Yes, most definitely, but we're stuck with him," he said sitting back down.

"Yeah, but we should still do the assignment to pass the class," I said reluctantly.

"Yeah, that would be best," he said equally as reluctant.

" Hey, do you want to work together today after we go through the last 4 auditioners in the library?," I asked.

" Uh, uh, you really want to work with me? I mean, of course we can," he said shyly.

" Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I want to work with you? You're my friend and we also work together as co-captains. Do you still doubt any of that?," I ask curiously.

"Yeah, I do agree. I just, just, nevermind," he said blushing and smiling real big.

" Hey, if the Slytherins give you a hard time, give this a ring," I said handing him a wristwatch.

"How did you get technology to work here?," he asked curiously.

"I hacked the system. You know it's not that hard to break, if you know how to hack," I said proudly.

"Great, see you later," he said happily.

We went our separate ways and to our separate worlds.

I went through my day and I finally got to the last class of the day.

I took my seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The lesson today was fascinating! Professor Merriweather was showing us these rings.

The rings were called " The Vera Amoris Annulos". She asked if anyone knew what that meant in English and my hand shot up.

"It means True Love Rings," I said quickly.

"Correct, take 20 points to Gryffindor. These rings have been in this case for over a century. They are only destined for the most perfect pair. A pair that loves each other, so much that nothing can break it. I normally just give you guys boring notes, but along with that I would like to test them. I have never taken them out of the case, but I feel as though I can make an exception. But first, notes," she lectured.

I got out my notebook and pencil. I was never a huge fan of quills and parchment. They just seem old-fashioned.

After the notes, Professor Merriweather took the glass case off the rings. She showed us a scroll that was also in the case with the rings.

"These rings can only be possessed by the people who can sing what is on the scroll. So, you can volunteer if you think, you may know it."

"Warning, it's another language. Latin, in fact, so good luck".

I walked up to the scroll and saw that I could read it clearly. I waited to try until the other kids in the class a chance. When the rest of the class went, I stepped up and sang the words on the scroll.

"It's so rare to find a friend like you.

Somehow when you're around, the sky is always blue.

The way we talk, the things you say.

The way you make it all okay.

And how you know all of my jokes, but you laugh anyway.

If I could wish for one thing.

I'd take the smile that you bring.

Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along.

Together we dream the same dream.

Forever, I'm here for you, you're here for me.

Oh, oh, oh, two voices, one song."

I just kept singing the words on the scroll. I didn't the notes or the tune, but it seemed to sound right.

When I finished with the scroll, I looked up to another one of Professor Merriweather's bright smiles. Everyone looked utterly in shock.

"Congratulations, Miss Montgomery. This ring is yours," Professor said beckoning for me to step forward.

I did and she placed the ring on my ring finger.

"Now, class, the ring can never be taken off. Even, if the pair is separated or the love diminishes. The ring can actually save the other owner of the ring. However, only if fate has decided that person isn't ready to die yet. These rings can not prevent death. No good magic can."

The class was dismissed, but my Professor kept me back.

"I knew you would be able to read that scroll. You could tell me what the rings were called! Do you know anyone else who could possibly read Latin and can read it clearly in the school?," she exclaimed.

"Can I have the scroll and I follow a hunch I have?," I ask with a plan formulating in my mind.

She handed me the scroll and I went to the dorm.

I saw Nymphadora when I was up there grabbing my books.

"What did she want?" she asked.

" How did you know what happened and how did you get up here?," I asked in response.

"Molly and Lily told me and I followed them up," she explained.

I grab my books and I'm just about to leave when she asks the first question again.

"She wanted me to help her find the other owner of the ring. Now, I need to get going," I explained agitated that I'm late because of this nonsense.

"What ring?", she asks curiously.

"The rings from the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Didn't she show the Hufflepuffs?," I say frustrated.

"She took them out? One of them is yours?," she asks still blocking my way.

"Get out of my way! I'm already late!," I yelled trying to stay calm.

"Late for what?," she said asking another obnoxious question.

"For a meeting with Severus, if you must know. Now, get out my way!," I yell shoving her.

She falls to the ground and looks shocked and disgusted back at me. I stormed out of the portrait hole.

"What if he thinks I played him for a fool and he just leaves," I think frantically.

"I sure hope not because there is something about him that sparks my interest," I think.

I race down the stairs and burst as quietly as possible into the library.

I find Severus nervously waiting at a table in the back.

"I'm so sorry. Nymphadora gave me a hard time," I say exhausted from my angry excursion.

He nods sadly and I sit down.

"Again, I'm so sorry," I say feeling guilty.

He wore a face I couldn't read and we got to work silently on our essay's.

After awkwardly working in silence for 20 minutes, he finally said,

"I know you didn't mean to be late. I was just a little upset. I thought you would ditch me."

"It's okay. I would never ditch you," I say looking up from my writing.

We work for another hour or so and I finally ask,

"Do you speak other languages?".

"Yes," he answered putting away his books.

"Which languages?," I ask putting my books away.

"Spanish, French, German, Latin and too many others to count," he says thinking.

"How fluent are you in Latin?," I ask curiously.

"Like what do you mean?," he asks flustered.

"Like your reading and speaking abilities," I say.

"My skills are pretty good," he says a little confused on why I'm asking so many questions.

"So, what are the rings in Defense Against the Dark Arts called in english and latin?," I asking what Professor Merriweather did.

"Vera Amoris Annulos or True Love Rings," he says without hesitation.

I get all flustered thinking maybe my hunch is right and also thinking more about that interesting thing about him. It seems more evident now, but it's still not very clear.

I grab the scroll from the back pocket of my robes.

"Follow me," I say walking towards the back of the library.

He looks confused, but he does as he was told.

We walk as far back as possible, but seems even more crowded than the front. So, I take the risk of wandering into the empty restricted section. Apparently in this section, the shelves are closer together making it impossible for more than one person to be in them at the time, but we just have to adjust. I stop at the end of one of the shelves. When we faced one another, we were a little too close comfort. We both blushed and I said,

"Okay, read this, wait no sing what it says on the scroll to the best of your abilities," I said handing him the scroll.

"Why?," he asks confused.

"Look, it's a long story. Could you just do it?," I ask.

He takes a moment and looks up at me awkwardly saying,

"I have time."

"Okay, so you know the lesson today from Defense Against the Dark Arts? You know the one on the rings?" I ask.

"Yes, it was a very intriguing lesson. We just took notes, but it was wonderful," he explained happily scanning his parchment.

I smile and say,

"Yes, it was a great lesson. Anyway, our class didn't just take notes. We got to read this scroll and try to interpret it," I explained.

"That sounds like so much fun. You are so lucky," he cooed with false jealousy.

I laugh and say,

"Well, here's your chance. I already interpreted it and she gave me the ring," I said showing him my ring.

Severus looked at me with awe and said,

"But, how?".

I explain what happened in class to him and then, he asked,

"Why did she do that for your class and not mine?".

I took a moment to think and said,

"Well, when she asked what the name of the rings were and I interpreted it from Latin to English. Not to mention, she already knew I could speak it. She may have just thought I had a better chance of taking it.".

"Well, that's really cool. Why do you have the scroll? Shouldn't it be back in the case?," he asked a little confused.

"Professor Merriweather gave it to me and told me to try to find the other owner of the ring," I said handing him the scroll.

"Me, no. It can't be me. You can't possibly, you can't ever," he stammered.

"I can't what?," I ask looking up at him.

"Ever love me. I mean look at me. I wear rags and I'm just plain hideous," he stammered looking away.

I look at him with great sympathy and just give him a look. A look is all it takes.

"Well, I know that's how some people see you. I'm not denying that people don't judge by appearances. I'm just not one of those people. When I see you, all I see is a normal kid. I see a kid who deserves the same respect as others do. I see you as my equal," I explain compassionately.

He smiles weakly and I hand him the scroll. He hesitates and I just push the scroll to him.

He takes it and just stares at the scroll. I stare at him and he finally starts singing.

As he sings, the ring starts to glow. As he gains more confidence, it glows even more. When he's finally finished, the ring was at it's brightest and then it fades.

We just stare at each other for a few minutes.

I finally say,

"Okay, let's drop off our books in our dorms and go to Professor Merriweather. We can meet outside her office.".

He nods and we sneakily get out of the restricted section. We quickly leave the library and go to our separate dorms. In about 10 more minutes, we are both outside Professor Merriweather's office. We both nod in preparedness for what was to come.

I go and knock on the door within seconds, Professor Merriweather opened the door and ushers us in quickly.

Once we are both inside, she slams the door. When she did not explain this peculiar behavior, I asked,

"Why did you slam the door so quickly?".

She paused in her hysterics to say,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was afraid that people might overhear our conversation. So, you found the other owner of the ring? Was anyone listening to you two?".

Me and Severus look at one another and silently agree that we didn't see anyone in the corridor. I usher Severus toward Professor Merriweather. I handed her the scroll and I stand off to the side, so she can see the ring glow when he sings. Her eyes are wide with astonishment. He continued to sing and when he was done, she took the glass off the case.

"Okay, you two. These rings are very powerful and I'm not going to say anything too obvious because I don't want to insult your intelligence. I know you two pay attention in class and take notes. So, if one of you are close to death, you sing the song on this scroll. As you know, you can't take them off. Severus, when you put this ring on, there is no going back. Even, if you grow apart. In accepting this ring, you are accepting each other into each others lives. Are you ready for that responsibility?," Professor Merriweather explained placing one hand on each of our shoulders.

We look at each other and it's not long before we both make a decision. We turn to face one another. Before I have a chance to respond, Severus speaks up first.

He just stands up and takes a moment to gather his thoughts. He takes my hands and looks deeply in my eyes.

He said,

"Okay, I don't know if you feel this way, but I'm not afraid to tell you how I feel. I feel as though I have never had a better friend than you. You saved me from peril, even though you didn't know me. You cared for me more than my family ever has. To be honest, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, no exaggeration there. I think this is a sign that we are meant to be in each others lives. I don't expect more than a friendship, but I guess we can truly love being friends. So, I accept the ring".

He takes the ring and puts it on. Then, I say,

"Well, I'm not sure I can top that. That was so genuine and sweet. I feel the same way. I feel like it's a sign too. I saved you from death's door, we are in the same potions class, we are permanent partners in that said class and we are co-captains of our singing group. If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is. The reason I felt compelled to help you was that you reminded me of my older brother. He was a troublemaking type. Now, I'm not saying that you are that type, but you both did get severely hurt. I can just remember waiting at my bedroom window hoping he came home. That he was alive and safe. That is the same concern I had for you that night, but it seemed a little different. I can't explain why. It just was. So, I love my brother and I truly care about you as a friend. So, I fully accept the ring, even though I have had it on since class."

There was a silence in the room for a few minutes. We just stared and smiled at each other.

Professor Merriweather stood back to give us space and just watched intently.

We glanced back at her and she just stands back in stunned silence. Her eyes were wet with tears and she smiled from ear to ear. She just said nothing for 5 minutes. Severus and I soon started staring at each other awkwardly. I have never seen an adult react such a way to something that kids did.

Suddenly, she pulls herself out of her daze to say,

"I'm sorry for my emotions, but I have never heard such mature acclamations of love and friendship in my life. Not even from adults. I never thought I would see these rings being claimed in my lifetime. They are clearly destined for you two. I hope you guys always stay in each others lives."

We blush fiercely and Severus says,

"Well, have a good evening, Professor. We should get back to our dorms before curfew."

"Have a good evening, my dears. It's a ruddy shame you two are in feuding houses, but I guess that makes Romeo and Juliet. Hopefully, you guys have a better downfall," Professor Merriweather says organizing her books on her desk.

We blush and leave her office.

We walk in silence up the corridor. It's hard for us to find words after we spoke so many profound ones. We just walk in silence until the spot where we depart. We pause for a moment and awkwardly stare at each other again.

To break the awkwardness, Severus says,

"So, I guess you're my Juliet. Only in retrospect, though."

I laugh and say,

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not be, but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

He follows my lead and plays the part of Romeo and says,

" Aside, shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?"

"Tis but my name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's a Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

He chuckled and said,

"Goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow."

"Hey, that's my line!", I say with pretend anger.

"Goodnight, you really are my best friend and I hope it stays that way," he says starting down the stairs to the dungeon.

"Trust me, we will be friends, always the best of friends," I say turning to go to my dorm.

We go our separate ways and I sleep peacefully that night.

From your "Juliet",

Francesca Montgomery

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and it came out okay. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but you should read the previous one if you want to read this one.**


	17. I'm Dumbledore Without the Beard

**Hey, guys. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I was going to update yesterday, but I had technological issues. So, here is the actual chapter. I hope you all enjoy. I have worked really hard on it. This chapter was important for setting things up for the rest of the book. I hope you all had a happy holidays. You enjoying this chapter will be my present to you.**

Friday, September 22nd

7:00 pm.

Dear Mom,

Friday, September 22nd

7:00 pm.

Dear Mom,

I woke up this morning and was still super happy. Last night was a great audition night. This happened early in the afternoon. Sorry, mom. I forgot to write about it.

There were only four people left and they are all on the squad.

Today, we are meeting back in the audition room after school to work out partners and pieces to perform.

We also are signing up for competitions and setting rehearsal dates.

So, I went through my day at school and soon it was time to meet.

Once I got to the room, I saw Severus waiting. He waves to me with a smile. I wave back and rush over.

We hug and we go into the room to the table.

I say,

"Alright, I have my notes, my notebook, and music playlist. Do you have your notes?"

He shuffles through his stuff and apologetically says,

"Aw, crap, I forgot them. Should I run back and get them."

"I think you should, yes. I can come with you, if you want," I say.

He hesitates and says,

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll be right back."

I nod in agreement and he races down the stairs. While he does that, I pull up some playlists for this year and the years to come.

He runs toward me again and we re enter the room. We sit down and we start pairing people up first.

"Okay, so let's start by pairing James first. Just to get it out of the way," Severus says searching for James application.

"Good idea. What's his singing part?," I ask.

"He's a baritone. An alto or mezzo-soprano would pair well," he says knowledgeably.

"Who do we have down as altos and mezzo-sopranos?," I ask.

"Well, we have Lily, Molly, Katelynn, Taya, and Isabelle," he says flipping through the applications.

"Wow, that's a lot. I think Lily may be a good idea. They are in the same house," I suggest.

Severus looks hesitant and says,

"I don't know. Will they get along? Do the houses really matter?".

"It doesn't, but it would be easier that way. I think they can get along if they try," I say.

"I'm just not sure, that's all. Molly's in Gryffindor. What about that pair?," he says continuing to persist.

"I don't think Molly and James would make a good pair," I say immediately shooting down the idea.

"Why not? The voice parts mesh well, he says persisting further.

I take a deep breath and say,

"I'm also picking them based on how they look together and chemistry. That is what will set our group apart from others and get us victories. There is just no chemistry between Molly and James. What also needs to be taken into consideration is that these partners not only sing together, but dance, act, and possibly play a couple together. We can not just anybody with anybody."

"Okay. I still don't see why that still prevents Molly and James from being paired up. They seem to be fine with each other," he says confused.

I start to get angry and say,

"They don't have any chemistry and I have a better person for each of them."

"Who do you have for them, then?," he snaps.

"Lily for James and Arthur for Molly," I say reading my paper.

Severus had an expression that was hard to read. It most certainly wasn't happy, but it also wasn't angry either. It seemed more conflicted or even sad.

"Lily is a mezzo-soprano and James is a baritone. Those parts mesh well. They will also look nice as a pair," I say logically.

"Well, you said they need chemistry and they don't seem to have any," he argues.

This may be true to him, but it's not to me. I have seen them together a lot more often than Severus has. Lily claims that she can't stand James, but I read the exact opposite. I think she secretly has a little crush on him. James, on the other hand, openly likes and seeks her out.

I don't want to tell Severus this because he really seems to like Lily a lot. I personally wish he just wouldn't. Although, I don't quite know why. She just seems to be all wrong for him. Anyway, it would crush him to find that out and prove Slughorn right, which I despise, So, I quickly find an argument that doesn't expose this devastating fact.

"Well, I think they can pretend and it will be fine," I say.

"I thought you wanted genuine chemistry," he stated continuing to persist.

I was starting to get exasperated, but kept my cool and said,

"Good actors can pretend that they are in love with each other even if they despise each other."

He finally sighs and says,

"Okay, you make good points. They can be partners."

At this point, he looks kind of upset. He looks as though he may cry. Thank goodness, he doesn't actually start crying. I'm not saying this because it is not manly to cry or anything like that, but that if he started to cry, I probably would too. I care a lot about him despite just meeting him a couple days ago. I mean he is a great guy. He is sweet, talented, intelligent, funny,

well-rounded, and handsome. Did I say handsome? Oops. I meant okay looking. Haha. Anyhoo, I would feel so sorry for him that I would start crying too.

I move my chair closer to his and wrap him in a hug. Severus hugs me back and tears disappeared immediately.

"So, can we agree on that arrangement?," I ask thoughtfully looking at Severus.

"Yes, we can," he says taking a deep breath.

"Okay, who should we pair with Remus?"

"What about Katelynn?," he asks glancing up from the list.

I pause a moment and think about how that would look and sound.

Katelynn is an alto, which pairs well with Remus's baritone range. Also, they look good as a pair. She has raven black hair in a cute bob. She is a good height, so Remus doesn't look too short or too tall. Plus, she has dark eyes. Overall, her dark features pair well with Remus's light ones. Not to mention, I see the way they look at each other. She stares at him like he is the most handsome guy alive. Remus returns those looks with those of his own.

"That works," I finally said after a long time thinking.

We finished assigning partners. So, we started deciding on some pieces to perform for the competition coming up.

We have three weeks to prepare four songs. The first song we are preparing is merely a choreography piece. This song functions as an introduction to the group members. This song will be the deciding factor of whether the judges like our group or not. First impressions are everything in these competitions. Then, we need to prepare at least one group singing and dancing performance and some solo pieces.

"I think our introductory piece should be "Cake By The Ocean" by DNCE," I suggest.

He pauses a moment, but then says,

"I wasn't sure if that song would be a wise choice, but it is a dancing piece. Should we jot down some notes for choreography?'

"Oh, definitely."

"So, we have eight pairs, so how about one pair a section?"

"That sounds good. We should go last because we are captains. Plus, we are dancers and we can put on a good finale."

"I agree. I think Arthur and Molly should open it."

"Okay. Let's choreograph this," I say standing up getting prepared to dance.

He nods and we move over to a clear space that we plan on using for group and personal choreography. We were actually in a completely different room. It was attached to the side of the room we were just in. We found it while setting up for the auditions.

"Alright. I have an idea that will match the lyrics well and look good on the stage."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Alright, so I feel as though the stage lights should open with Molly standing as stiff as a zombie until the music starts. This is because of the line about the funeral. She should have both

legs apart and put each arm out when the line, "Oh, no" is sung. Then, she would step forward about four steps and then, she crosses her arms on the syllables of funeral. What do you think about that so far," I explain showing exactly how it would look on the stage.

He stands in awe and says,

" You are just amazing. That looked so good. I could not ask for a better partner."

I smile and just couldn't resist giving him a surprise hug. It may seem as though we hug a lot, but friends enjoy hugging each other, right? Anyway, we relaxes into the hug. I don't say it aloud, but I couldn't ask for a better partner either.

"Okay, back to work," I say releasing him.

"Of course," he says eager to choreograph more.

"Alright, so for the next part. Arthur should come out and then, push her arms away and grab her legs…," I start, but Severus interrupts by saying,

"Wait, so would Molly get hurt if Arthur did that?"

"No, Molly shouldn't get hurt, but they should practice it because that guarantees that she will not hurt. I personally think if they build a good trust, a move of this caliber should be fine," I explain diplomatically.

"I agree with you completely. That could go for all of the pairs."

"Alright, so then she holds the right arm out and he takes it. She grapevines right three times. She grapevines the opposite direction three more times and then, her right foot goes front, back. Her foot stays back and her right arm goes up in a dancer's pose."

"That sounds great."

We kept choreographing the song until everyone was done, but us.

"Okay, time for some creative fun. It's finally our turn," I said smiling.

Severus looked wounded all of a sudden and he says,

"We were having fun before, right?"

"Oh, I mean, of course we were. I just meant that we can be more creative for this part because we don't have to worry about anything. I'm sorry. I…" I say apologetically.

I move to wrap him in a hug, but I think better of it.

I know he doesn't really like being touched and I felt like I was pushing it too far.

"Hey, you don't have to avoid me like the plague just because I don't like being touched. I don't mind too much, if, well you know, if it is someone, well, uh, someone who won't hurt me," he stammered blushing profusely.

"Your dad? He hit you, didn't he? You can tell me if he did. It would not change my opinion of you," I say stepping forward.

He looks down and says,

"I just don't like to talk about it."

"You know my dad always neglected me. Scott did too."

Severus doesn't say a word. He just looks away.

"I know you must be thinking how could she be neglected. Her dad is rich and rich parents love their kids. All of them are like Daddy Warbucks from Annie, but all rich parents are like that," I continue.

"How did he? I mean why, how could he do that? He has the money, the fame. Why neglect a child when you have all that?," he asked confused.

"He has just always been that way. I think it may be due to my mother's murder, but it could be anything. He would throw himself into his work. He wouldn't leave the lab for weeks on end. I would just make him food and do his laundry. He wouldn't even look at me when I brought him his meals or laundry. He wouldn't even turn my direction," I say holding back tears.

Severus had a look of sad understanding. He actually stepped forward and hugs me. I cling to his chest and hold back my tears further.

I don't see a point crying about reality. It just seems pointless. It's like crying over spilt milk. It's not as though it would change anything or make it better.

He looked at me and said,

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Your dad, your life, well, I just didn't even think it would be that way. I mean, you have a perfect life. You are rich, so you can have anything you want. Plus, you are just so, so perfect. You are kind, talented, well-rounded, intelligent, brave, pretty. You just don't peg me as being neglected."

"Well, I never cared about the money. All I ever wanted was my father's love and attention."

"That's all I ever wanted too. My parents were always fighting. I guess that's one thing we have in common."

I smile weakly and say,

"It doesn't matter what someone may seem like. Anyone can suffer and everyone does in some way. It's what we do about that suffering that matters. If we let suffering make us bitter and hateful people or if we look past it and develop the person we want to be."

He smiles and says,

"I like that. Seems like something Dumbledore would say."

I laugh and start rubbing my chin like I have a Dumbledore beard saying,

"Well, just call me a regular Dumbledore without the beard and obsession with candy."

He laughs and we get back to choreographing.

We finish things up and go down to dinner.

On my way to write an essay for Slughorn. I ran into a boy with long bleach blonde hair.

"Hey, I'm very sorry. I didn't see you coming," he stammered.

"Oh, it's okay."

He gets up and races away.

"That was weird", I thought.

I don't think much of it and go to write my essay.

Love, your regular Dumbledore,

Francesca Montgomery

 ** ** ** ********** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I loved writing it.**


End file.
